


the heart of the home

by perfectlyrose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All Good Things: A Sheith Cookbook Zine, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Season/Series 08 Compliant, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Keith hums while he cooks. It’s an endearing little quirk that Shiro is just discovering now that the war is over, and they’ve both abandoned crowded Garrison housing for the shack they’re making into a home. It’s nice, Shiro thinks, that there are still things to discover about Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	the heart of the home

**Author's Note:**

> my second piece from All Good Things: A Sheith Cookbook zine!
> 
> the recipe they're making is sour cream chicken enchilada casserole and is absolutely one of my big comfort food recipes ♥

Keith hums while he cooks. It’s an endearing little quirk that Shiro is just discovering now that the war is over, and they’ve both abandoned crowded Garrison housing for the shack they’re making into a home. It’s nice, he thinks, that there are still things to discover about Keith. It feels like they’ve known each other forever, that he knows Keith better than he knows himself some days, but then Keith will start humming or Shiro will hit a previously unknown ticklish spot when trying to snuggle him and he gets that little thrill of discovery that used to be reserved for space flight.

It’s been months and he’s still giddy when he remembers that he’s allowed to look and touch and hold as much as he wants. That Keith loves him like Shiro loves Keith.

It’s a quiet miracle being able to be here in the kitchen with golden sunset light filtering in through the open window, the air warm with the last days of summer and the old oven leaking heat, and Keith humming while expertly parting meat from the bones of a rotisserie chicken.

Shiro smiles as he looks back down at the tortillas he’s carefully chopping. Keith had told him that it didn’t have to be neat, that he could just tear them into pieces, but Shiro wants it to be perfect. 

The recipe is one that Keith picked up in the group home, from a woman he speaks about with fondness curling through his words. She worked in the kitchen part-time and never minded Keith sitting nearby while she worked, always narrating what she was doing and showing him how to properly cut an onion and season meat for tacos. This casserole is Keith’s favorite though, something he makes when he’s looking for comfort food.

Shiro looks up again when Keith’s humming stops and finds his boyfriend watching him with a soft smile.

“You done with those?” Keith asks.

“Just about.”

“Going to be the neatest casserole I’ve ever made,” Keith teases. He dumps the chicken container into the trash, smoothly dodging a very interested space wolf, and goes to the sink to wash his hands. “You’ve already eaten, Kosmo. Go beg from Hunk if you want people food.”

Shiro laughs at the pout on Kosmo’s face before he flashes away. “Like you’re not just as susceptible to his puppy dog eyes as Hunk.”

Keith points at him with one dripping hand. “You take that back.”

“Never,” Shiro lobs back with a grin.

“Maybe I just wanted you all to myself for the evening,” Keith says, raising his eyebrows. He dries his hands quickly and moves towards Shiro. It only takes a few steps in the small kitchen before he’s in Shiro’s space. “I can always call him back...”

Shiro shakes his head. “No, that’s okay.”

Keith grins. “That’s what I thought.” He rises up on his toes and steals a quick kiss before moving away again.

Shiro watches as Keith dumps all the cut up chicken into the bowl of goop they’d put together earlier. He leans against the counter and shamelessly takes in the sight of Keith’s forearms working as he stirs.

“Chunky goop, now,” Shiro says when Keith finally looks up. Keith had made him taste it earlier after he’d wrinkled his nose at the appearance and it was absolutely delicious, but still qualified as goop.

“You’re the worst,” Keith deadpans.

“You love me anyways.”

“I do. Which is why I’m still letting you eat this when you keep insulting it.”

Shiro laughs. He loves how easy this all feels. It’s domestic and warm and everything he’d never dared to think he’d have in his life. He hadn’t known to dream about this.

Keith tastes the mixture again, tongue sneaking out to lick every trace off the spoon. He hums and drops another handful of shredded cheese into the mix.

“More?” Shiro questions. They’ve already dumped more cheese than he deemed reasonable into the goop.

“Told you, can’t be too cheesy or too saucy, Shiro. You’ll see.” He goes back to stirring, humming a little once more. Shiro thinks it’s something that was on the radio when they went to the grocery store earlier.

“Can you spray the casserole dish?” Keith asks.

“Sure thing, babe.” Shiro presses against Keith’s back more than necessary as he reaches into the cabinet for the cooking spray.

“Menace.”

“Love you too.”

“You can start putting down the first layer of tortillas once you’ve sprayed it,” Keith replies.

Shiro finds himself humming as he carefully places the tortilla pieces along the bottom of the dish. When he looks up, it’s to Keith’s fond expression—an expression that Shiro is one of the lucky few to ever see.

“Goop next?” Shiro guesses.

“Yup.” Keith punctuates the word by dropping a large spoonful of the goop on top of the tortillas. There’s nothing precise about the way Keith puts down the layer of sauce, but it turns out fairly even anyways.

“More cheese?” Shiro asks as Keith sprinkles a layer of cheese on the goop.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Keith asks.

“Never too saucy or cheesy,” Shiro parrots.

“Good boy.”

Shiro chokes.

“Okay, next layer of tortillas,” Keith says, nudging Shiro in the shoulder. His smirk tells Shiro they’ll definitely be revisiting that reaction later. Another new thing for them to explore.

By the time they finish the layers and slide the casserole into the oven, only the barest hint of light is coming in through the window. Keith melts into Shiro’s arms, hugging him close.

Shiro rests his cheek on top of Keith’s head, overwhelmed with the love he feels for this man and this life they’re building together. He sways a little, grip not loosening even a smidge. Keith sways with him and Shiro feels more than hears him start humming again.

He wants this forever, he thinks; the two of them, almost-dancing to whatever Keith is humming in a too-warm kitchen in their home while dinner cooks. It’s something out of a hazy, midsummer dream, but real and perfect. Shiro’s so in love. He’s so  _ happy _ .

And Shiro’s greedy too, but he’s allowed to be greedy when it comes to Keith. He knows they’ll be back out there someday soon, hurtling through space, and it will be just as perfect because they’ll be together. But he wants to always be able to come back to this, to create this anywhere they choose to make a home.

He knows they will.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/LionessNapping)!
> 
> if you want to try the casserole, [here's the recipe](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NJ_4FFuyPJv_iNOdnj9DtYosYIuR_xnHDXxhZ8PmBTo/edit?usp=sharing)!


End file.
